


Safehouse

by Ketakoshka



Series: Unconventional Omegaverse [3]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jason is a Sweetheart, M/M, Michael has problems, Non-Orientated Jason Voorhees, Omega Michael Myers, Other, Revenant Jason, Selectively Mute Michael, but not a zombie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: After the events of Halloween 2, Michael runs away from Haddonfield in an attempt to make sense of things. What Michael forgot to account for is the fact that he's been strictly medicated on heat suppressors since orienting, and now he's alone in New Jersey...-Featuring Jason Voorhees being an absolute sweetheart, Michael Myers being an absolute disaster of a (human?) being, and an unlikely friendship at Camp Crystal Lake.
Relationships: Michael Myers & Jason Voorhees
Series: Unconventional Omegaverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884724
Kudos: 27





	Safehouse

**Author's Note:**

> Just like in Falsetto, there's some specific world rules for the Unconventional Omegaverse.
> 
> Female Alphas have both a penis and vagina, but they are commonly incapable of bearing children.  
> Male Omegas also have a penis and vagina, but they are commonly incapable of siring children.  
> Female Alphas and Male Omegas often are/become infertile.
> 
> Infertile Omegas are called Breaker Omegas: this can be a result of prolonging their heat for too long (years) or bad luck. Breaker Omegas have worse heats than their normal counterparts.
> 
> Omegas have a very specific type of cry they make during the worst parts of their heat called quailing.

Michael doesn't know how he wound up in New Jersey of all places.

He had to get away from Haddonfield… away from Loomis… away from Laurie. He needed to think… to breathe… to parse out why he wants to eviscerate Laurie and leave her body for the crows to find.

With Judith, it had made sense. She was a shitty sister and an even shittier human being. 

He'd had enough.

But Laurie had been a little one… Hell, when he found out that she still lived, he'd just wanted to see her… to see the kind of person she'd become without their older sister's cruelty or their parents neglect… That's all he wanted.

So why did he want to kill her? It didn't make sense.

No, he needed time… time to figure it out.

So he just drove.

The car broke down on the side of the road. Michael contemplates trying to fix it, but it's too hot… in the sun, in the shade…

So he walks into the woods as the sun begins to set.

His mask feels claustrophobic, but outside of the car, outside of that sanctuary, he needs that comfort… but he doesn't know why.

It's deep into the night when he finds the disused trail leading into an old camp. The name is familiar, but he doesn't know  _ why… _ Camp Crystal Lake,  _ why is that so familiar? _

* * *

Jason despises trespassers…

In truth, Jason despises anyone who comes anywhere close to the camp. They don't belong here; mother wouldn't want them here. Thankfully, most refuse to come anywhere near his home, worried that a crazed madman is living in the woods… that young Jason Voorhees had never died.

They'd been wrong about him.

Jason is not a living being; he hasn't been since the 'accident'. He'd been content to sleep at the bottom of the lake, swaddled in its crushing weight and weightless flow. But then Alice Hardy killed her.

Jason knew what his mother was doing; how could he not with how close she'd held him to her heart? He didn't always approve, but she did know best. She always knew best… and Jason is determined to see her plans through.

With her death, he awoke… He knew what that girl had done… He knew that he needed to get rid of her, to avenge his mother… But he was so small...

Revenant spirits are not bound by the laws of nature.

His mama always said that he'd grow up big and strong… and that idea was what made him feel powerful, capable of achieving his revenge… And so, big and strong he became.

However, revenant status couldn't bend him to the laws of nature… and Jason hadn't been old enough to orient when he died, so he didn't afterwards.

But Jason remembers his mother's teachings about primary sex and secondary genders. He remembers her telling him about her being an alpha and his father an omega. He remembers learning that he'd likely be an alpha or beta… but that doesn't matter now.

Most importantly, he remembers the discussion on an omega’s heat, and how it's important to protect them… to never force them… to make sure they're safe against the bad people who would try to harm them.

And when Jason finally catches the scent of the intruder, he knows that it's an omega in heat.

* * *

Michael feels sick.

The heat under his skin burns like hot coals and fills his stomach with wriggling snakes. When they bite, he stumbles but never falters fully. He's desperate for the cool release of water; the lake is so close… but why is it so hard to just make it there?

It isn't until he makes his way to the edge of the lake and rips off his mask to splash cool water on steaming skin that he can smell it… tuberose and vanilla.

Normally, his scent is dominated by coffee and pumpkin, and on very good days, vanilla twines its way through, creating a memory of fall… of Halloweens past. But tuberose is a different story, one that he first smelt a week after finally orienting… one that brought him to his knees with an aching stomach and heaving breath. Tuberose is the promise of a nightmare… one that thankfully Loomis hadn't been keen on making him experience.

There's nothing to do now… no way for him to stuff his body so full of suppressants that he just sleeps the week away.

Michael whines.

He almost doesn't recognize his own voice. Silence… being unseen… unnoticed… safe… A voice makes that hard.

His hands ( _ where did the gloves go? _ ) push into the loose earth and water; he's afraid to touch his own skin. "Please… please…" Michael breathes, panting into the autumn air as ripples of pleasure roll down his spine. His toes curl in his heavy work boots, forcing them further into the dirt, and he’s shuddering as he comes closer and closer to the ground. “Make it… stop…”

A sudden snap behind him has Michael back on his feet and brandishing a knife at the lurking figure behind him. It’s taller than Michael by at least a head and broader than the omega could ever hope to be. His body’s shaking and urging him to just submit to the figure; it’s so large it must be an alpha, right?

“Won’t hurt you,” it says and steps from the shadows. The figure is a disfigured man with one clear and bright blue eye and one drooped and half-covered by a never fully-open eyelid. His mouth is a wide slash that doesn’t close all of the way on the left side, showing off over-crowded fang-like teeth. “Want to help."

Michael is confused by the man before him, at first shocked by the man’s face but then completely floored by his scent: lakewater, wood-ash and summer air… Michael’s never seen a non-oriented adult before.

The stranger takes a step closer and holds out his hand, never wavering, even when Michael clutches to his knife harder than before. “I know someplace safe… You can have your heat there, away from everyone else.”

The biting snakes are more insistent than ever before. Michael takes a step forward and then two, dropping his hand back to his side as he gives into the fog. He’s so tired… and it hurts… “Please,” he murmurs. “Hide…”

The stranger nods and whispers, “can I pick you up, little one?”

“‘M not little,” Michael complains but acquiesces anyway.

“Of course not.”

* * *

Jason carefully lifts the omega up, internally purring as he curls up closer to the protection that Jason offers. He's so much smaller, lighter than the baggy, mechanics suit impresses. His body is trembling, and he's practically heaving through the misery his cycle is creating…

Jason knows then that this omega is a breaker, and he wonders how the young man could have made it out here without raising alarm. Is there no one to care for him? Is he normally on suppressants?

The door to the abandoned cabin is unlatched when they make it down the trail. It's more secluded than many of the others; Jason's slept in it many times before his cabin was complete. The roof rarely leaks. Most of the wind, dirt and bugs are kept outside. It's quiet and safe.

The moment they step inside, the little omega relaxes, making it easier to bring him over to the couch and lay him down. When Jason pulls back, he swears he hears a quiet, "thank you," but he can't be entirely sure.

He goes to the cabinet with the extra linens, pulls out clean sheets and sets about making the bed. Every once in a while, he looks over at the uncomfortable omega with brown eyes so dark they're almost black and curly black hair that's sticking to his head through all the sweating and writhing he's been doing. It's only when Jason pulls out a mass of blankets to let the omega make a proper nest on the bed that he realizes he doesn't even know the pale man's name.

With a small hum to get the other's attention, Jason finally starts, “I’m Jason… what’s your name?”

The smaller man looks up and at Jason with no fear or hesitation. “Michael… ‘M Michael…”

Jason smiles the best he can and reaches out to ruffle sweaty black hair. "If you need anything let me know. I'll swing by in the morning with breakfast alright?"

Michael blinks at him. "Where are you going to sleep?"

Jason can't help but chuckle a little. "In my bed. In my cabin… this one is yours for now." When Michael makes a little appreciative noise, Jason continues. "Consider it a safehouse."

**Author's Note:**

> I may not continue with a more smutty chapter, but there is going to be at least one sequel using Freddy vs Jason... so Freddy vs Jason and Michael


End file.
